"Derek, Alex, and Gary"
Summary Matt is getting out of control, and Sean, Julia and Christian are trying to find a solution. Quentin and Christian help two students whose faces are glued to the behind of a third student. Christian starts losing interest in the threesome relationship between Kimber, Kit, and himself. He asks Quentin to get involved with Kit to take her off his hands. Recap Sean and Julia watch through the window while Matt is being prepped for surgery, after being beaten up by transsexuals. They argue about which one of their actions triggered Matt's strange behaviour. Christian ridicules their parenting and suggests that they get professional help. Christian and Sean then compete for who will operate on Matt with Quentin, and Sean ends up doing it. Christian and Quentin are called down to a fraternity where two guys have attached themselves to another guy's butt. They operate on Derek, Alex, and Gary in the frat house with everyone watching because they could not transport them anywhere. Also, the guys want it to be kept a secret. Christian brings Kit down to meet Matt and ask him about the incident where he was beaten up. It turns out that Matt was lying to his parents about what really happened after Kit examines him and forces the truth out of him. Sean and Julia want to send him to a disciplinary school, while Christian thinks that medicating Matt would work better. Quentin invites Sean to come out with him that night, and they go to a party at the frat house that Quentin and Christian operated in. It's a bracelet party, with girls wearing different colour bracelets indicating their sexual desires. Sean meets a girl and after a few shots, they go into a bedroom and start having sex. Quentin and another girl soon join them in that room, where Quentin keeps staring at Sean and then winks at him, as if Quentin likes him. Sean is very freaked out by this and leaves suddenly. Christian visits Matt and tells him that his parents are thinking about sending him to a boot camp-like school. Then he gives Matt some medication to take to control his stress and anger so that his parents might reconsider. Christian then questions Matt sexuality, but considers that with Matt's limited sexual experience he might not have detected that Ava was transsexual. Matt also finds out that Christian slept with Ava. Sean finds Julia at his house in Matt's room. They look over memories and soon sleep together. Matt shows up to find them in his bed after he checked himself out of the hospital. They tell Matt that their sleeping together was a one-time thing. Christian and Quentin patch up Derek's butt in surgery. They talk about the party and Christian couldn't believe that Sean was messing around with young girls. Christian invites Quentin to come out with him, Kimber, and Kit to take Kit's attention away from Kimber. At dinner, Christian gets uncomfortable while Kit is having fun with Kimber, but Quentin takes some of her attention away from Kimber. Sean comes home to find that Matt has finished off all of his alcohol and tells Julia that they need to all sit down and settle it. At Christian's place, the two couples enjoy each other. Quentin and Kit join Christian and Kimber in the bed, which Christian dislikes. While Christian is on top of Kimber, Quentin grabs his butt. Christian asks him why he didn't say he was a bisexual. Quentin leaves. Kit picks on Christian about treating Kimber like she's his property, but Kimber says that she is. Kit leaves as well. The next day, Christian and Sean joke about Quentin's sexuality, and that he has a crush on both of them. Sean tells Christian that they have a family meeting. At the family meeting, Julia says that she doesn't even recognize Matt. Sean tries not to let Matt walk out on his family. When he's about to walk out the door, Sean punches him out. Music Guide